


It's my honor, my prince

by SprinkleSkull



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-War, Sparring partners, hunk and James are douchbags friends kind of, i had too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SprinkleSkull/pseuds/SprinkleSkull
Summary: “I have been watching you, Garrett.” Griffin answered.“Not creepy at all…” Hunk said“You are better than I thought, so I have decided that you are good enough of being my sparring partner.”“Oh, wow…” Hunk stared at Griffin with disbelief. “I feel… honored to be your partner.”Hunk couldn’t wait to beat the crap out of Griffin.
Relationships: James Griffin & Hunk (Voltron), James Griffin/Hunk (Voltron)
Kudos: 3





	It's my honor, my prince

The universe was at peace. It took thousands of thousand years and millions of deaths, but it was at peace at last.

The short period of time Hunk was a paladin, he had gotten used to wake up thinking _“I have to fight against Zarkon”._ Waking up now, knowing that the universe didn’t need his help anymore, it felt different and weird, but at same at ease. Hunk spent huge amount of time in the training room to let out all the energy he was used to use against the Galras. Cooking or doing engineer work didn’t help calming his mind so much as punching and kicking.

Keith was Hunk’s training partner the time he was on Earth. Hunk regret not training so much with Keith when they were in space. It was more exiting and interesting that he thought. The times Keith wasn’t there, Hunk trained with whoever wanted to spare with him. Most of the time it was Curtis, until he got busy to have breakfast with Shiro.

Out of the blue, James freaking Griffin showed up and proudly announced that he wanted to train with Hunk. Hunk felt a little weirded out and asked him why.

“I have been watching you, Garrett.” Griffin answered.

“Not creepy at all…” Hunk said, but Griffin ignored it.

“You are better than I thought, so I have decided that you are good enough of being my sparring partner.”

“Oh, wow…” Hunk stared at Griffin with disbelief. “I feel… honored to be your partner.”

Hunk couldn’t wait to beat the crap out of Griffin.

James Griffin didn’t have a good image in Hunk’s mind. Hunk remembered him as the guy who used to pick on Keith. When they came back from space, Griffin was still a jerk, but he had helped Hunk with finding his parents. From the small interactions Hunk had with Griffin, he wasn’t so bad as he was when he was a child. Griffin, like everyone else does, did grow up after all but he still was an asshole.

But it wasn’t like Hunk complaining now, not when he was beating up Griffin in a fight.

Griffin made a loud noise as Hunk threw him on the mat. Hunk felt satisfied with today’s training, especially when everyone in the room applauded for him.

“Thank you for giving me the honor to be your sparring partner, my prince.” Hunk said with a sarcastic undertone. He bowed down to a red-faced Griffin before leaving the room.

* * *

The next day at the training room, Griffin walked up to Hunk, demanding a re-match.

“Of course, my prince. Just let me warm up first.” Griffin scoffed at Hunks response. Hunk took his sweet time to warm up on purpose. Under the whole warm up, he could feel Griffin’s eyes on him. Hunk may or may not flex his muscles too. He was more comfortable in his body now than before, even if he had more scars and bruises on it. He kind of was enjoying showing off his body now than before.

“Are you ready for a new match?” Hunk asked after finishing warming up. He took his bottled and chugged now water to settle his thirst. Hunk splashed some water to his face, letting the water run down his neck and cooling off his face. He ran water through his hair. Griffin hadn’t answered Hunk’s question and Hunk asked again, this time looking at Griffin, which made Griffin flush and choke for some reasons.

“Ye-Yeah.” Griffin cleared his throat. “Let’s go!”

It wasn’t a surprise that Hunk won the match again.

* * *

The past weeks, Hunk and Griffin had a match almost every day. At the beginning, Hunk wanted to beat the crap out of Griffin, which he did in every single match. But after a while, it was fun to have a match with Griffin even though he always won. The time they spent together, Hunk had gotten closer to Griffin unintentionally and in some way, Hunk got to know himself more.

Griffin was able to push on buttons Hunk didn’t know he had. He was more aggressive and bad-mannered around Griffin. At the same time, Hunk was able to let off more steam. The interactions them two seemed rude and aggressive from an outside perspective, but for Hunk and Griffin, it was normal and humors way to talk to each other without really hurting any feelings.

First time Keith had come back, he was shocked to Hunk and Griffin sparring together. He watched Griffin getting pulled up from the mat by Hunk before walking over.

“I see you already replaced me.” Keith commented.

“Well, I was kind of forced to ditch you.”

“Forced you?” Griffin tied up his loosened hair. “I thought you felt honored to become my partner?”

“My prince-“Hunk said in a exaggerate tone. “I feel honored to kick your butt every day.” Hunk mockingly bowed.

Griffin huffed. “Go and fetch me water.”

"I will fetch you the moon if you say so.”

* * *

Hunk was pissed.

Since the moment he woke up until now, he was pissed. The fight against the Galra Empire seemed more easier than keeping the peace. The “peace” that came after the war that ended for couple of months ago, seemed more like the calm before another storm hits again.

Of course, there had to be groups that wanted to disturb the peace. Of course, there had to be resistance group that wanted to fight against Voltron Coalition or an elite group that held the power. Hunk could understand some rebel groups that has the intentions to end the corruptions that was happening on their own planet, but there was deadass some groups that just wants to start war. 

Hunk just wanted to go back to sleep. Wake up after couple of hours and then maybe have another match with Griffin.

That had stopped Hunk’s train of thoughts. He hadn’t realized that sparring with Griffin had become a normal routine in his life right now. They trained, ate breakfast and lunch almost every day. They even started to go out in the town together to buy supplies. Griffin joined Hunk and Kinkade in cooking nights too sometimes, though Griffin helped with eating more than actually helping.

“Hey, Hunk are you okay?” Lance asked, brining Hunk out of his thoughts.

“Yeah, of course. Why wouldn’t I be okay?” Hunk noticed now the talking around him stopped. He shouldn’t be drifting off in a middle of a meeting.

“Maybe the fact that you are making annoying noises and destroying the pen you’re holding?” Pidge stated the obvious. Hunk didn’t notice that the pen’s ink started to spill on his hands.

“Weren’t you able to get your morning coffee before starting the day or something?” Griffin snorted. He sat across Hunk.

“More like hit the gym before starting the day.”

“Eager to kick someone’s butt, Garrett?”

“Only yours, my prince.” Hunk winked.  
  


“I feel flattered.” Griffin flipped his hair, smirking. It wasn’t as short as it was before.

“Okay...” Shiro looked weirdly between the men. “Let’s go back to what actually matters.”

The meeting went uninterrupted. Lance may or may not stared between Hunk and Griffin during the whole meeting, but no one commented anything.

The plan was to first send the MFE pilots out to one of the violent resistance group, with Keith as the leader, to gather information. Lance and Pidge was sent out to other groups, while Hunk (along with Romelle) was sent to Balmera. Romelle was staying at the moment on Earth.

As Hunk was walking out of the room, Lance threw his arm around Hunk.

“Hunk…”

“Yes?”

“You know, you are my buddy, my friend, right?” Lance’s face was close to Hunk’s. When it came to them two, personal space wasn’t a thing.

“Yup.”

“So tell me, your friend-“

“Hey, Garrett!” Someone interrupted. Both Hunk and Lance looked behind them. There stood Griffin along with his team.

“Re-match in one hour?”

“Someone wants to get their butt kicked.”

Griffin smirked. “Only by you.” And walked the opposite way of them. Rizavi and Lance made eye contact and gasped loudly together. They both nodded at each other, like they were having a mental conversation before Lance turned around.

“Ok, that’s it. No sugarcoating. Hunk. You. Me. Room. Private. Now.”

* * *

“Hunk, you got to tell me everything from the start. Now.”

Lance closed the door behind them. Hunk rolled his eyes. He knows what Lance is after, but the situation isn’t like Lance thinks.

“If you think there is going on something romantic between us, then let me start by saying that there is no romance.”

“Hunk!” Lance dragged the ‘u’. “Come on buddy!”

“I’m serious dude! We are just training partners.”

The two men stared at each other for moments before Hunk turned around.

“I got a match to warm up to.”

“Wh- Hun- Don’t you dare walking out- oh my go- Hunk come back here!”

* * *

The match between Hunk and Griffin went like it always does. This time, Griffin almost won over Hunk.

“Next time, I will definitely win.”

“Yeah, sure.” Hunk chuckled. He was trying to ignore Lance who was sitting on the bench with Rizavi. He knew what those two was talking about.

“When are you going to leave?” Hunk threw a water bottle at Griffin.

“Tomorrow around lunch time.” Griffin took a sip. “Are you going to miss me?”

“Only kicking your butt.”

“Kinky.” Griffin winked this time.

* * *

It wasn’t like Hunk stayed up all night to bake. He just didn’t feel so tired. Walking down to the hangar with a box wrapped in yellow velvet, Hunk felt a little nervous. He overbaked yesterday, that was the only reason he was giving Griffin some cookie. Not because he cared about Griffin, and definitely not because he was going to miss Griffin.

“For me?” Griffin took the wrapped box in disbelief.

“Don’t get cocky Griffin. I want you to come back alive like I can kick your butt again.”

“Next time I will be the one to win.”

“Ha! You think.”

“Hey, James we got to leave!” Rizavi yelled.

“I’m coming!” Griffin yelled before turning back to Hunk. “Thank you.” He gestured to the wrapped box.

A smile tugged at Hunk’s lip. “Don’t think about it, Griffin.”

Griffin hesitated at first. “Call- Call me James.” Hunk blinked in surprise. He had forgotten that he addressed Griffin by his surname.

“Then call me for Hunk.” A smile formed at Gr-James lips. A small comforting silence settled between. Hunk wished that he hung with James outside training. Rizavi yelled at James again, which made both them sigh.

“I’m going then… Hunk”

“See you… James.”

James walked up to the ship while Hunk stared. As James entered, the door started to close. James had turned around to wave at Hunk one last time. Hunk waved back. The two men stood there staring at each other until the door close completely. Hunk stood there, even when the ship left, he stood there and staring until Lance came up.

“Hey, you okay?” Lance softly squeezed his shoulder. Hunk stared at the sky for few seconds more before turning to Lance.

“Yeah… I think…”

* * *

The mission at Balmera was… something. Hunk had some time to catch up with Romelle again. When they two were together – especially on missions – it always ended somehow with screaming and tears. Romelle had almost ended up marrying with one of the resistances group’s leader. If it wasn’t for Shay, Romelle would have been married off and Hunk would have been adopted by them. But that was a story for another time.

Even though Hunk only went on a mission with Romelle, it felt like the old times again. Which he had been missing. Coming back to Earth after a three weeks mission felt good. It had been long time since he had seen his family, Hunk should visit them today.

Hunk knew something was wrong the moment he took a step outside the ship. Several people were running around, someone even yelling. Hunk and Romelle looked at each other puzzled. They made their way to Shiro’s office, to report back to him. Knocking on the door, a voice told them to enter. Keith, Lance, Rizavi and Kinkade was already in the room along with a few other officers. Rizavi looked like she would have a mental breakdown at any second.

“Hey, why are there people going around and yelling?” Hunk started question.

“And why is the mood so serious and depressing?” Romelle finished. Hunk was convince that they shared mind.

“Hunk-“ Lance hesitated at first. “Something happened.”

* * *

James got kidnapped. James fucking Griffin got kidnapped by some rebel terrorist group on a fucking mission and he has been gone for two fucking whole weeks.

“And none of you know where he is!?” Hunk exclaimed. How come they haven’t found him yet?

“We are tryin-“ Keith started but was cut off.

“Trying? It has been two fucking whole weeks and you guys haven’t been able to find him yet!” Keith flinched at Hunk’s yelling. If there was one paladin, he hated to see angry, it was Hunk.

“Goddammit!” Hunk punched the wall. Rizavi’s crying was the only sound in the room. She was probably blaming herself, and it didn’t help that James was a close friend of her either. Hunk even saw the other man as his friend. It was then it clicked for Hunk. “Why the hell didn’t any of you tell me that he was gone until now?”

Shiro tried to explain. “You were on an important mission yourself, and we didn’t-“

“I don’t care how important the mission was, you should’ve informed me!”

“Hunk! You getting all railed up doesn’t help the situation at all. We need to stay calm.” Lance tried to calm down his friend. Hunk shook himself out of his friend’s grasp.

“I need space.”

* * *

It had gone two more weeks, a whole month, since James had been kidnapped and yet, no traces of him. Being around Hunk these days were like walking a floor full of broken glasses. Hunk was moody and had more aggressive personality. The only time Hunk was calm and acting like everything was normal, was when he was spending time with his family. He had to act like he used to do, or they would start worrying. Hunk didn’t want to ever worry his family again, not like when he was gone for years.

Hunk himself went out and looked for James. Yet, no traces for him. Another week had gone by and Shiro had calling in for a meeting. There he talked about giving up the search for James Griffin.

“What?”

“Hell no!”

Hunk, Rizavi and yes even Kinkade protested. They couldn’t just give up on James like that.

“I’m sorry, but we can’t waste no more time or resources to look after him.” Shiro said with a sad look. “There are more important and urgent things we had to priorities than looking after one soldier.”  
  


What Shiro said was true and it did make same, but Hunk couldn’t help but feel angry. “So, we are going to give up on James like that?”

“Hunk,” Shiro looked already defeated. He was tired of arguing with Hunk. “Please, no more arguments. I’m tired of this. You don’t think this was a difficult decision?”

Shiro and Hunk stared at each other. The whole room stared between them, waiting for one of them to break the silence.

“Fine.”

“Hu- Wh- Wait, what?”

“I said fine.” And then Hunk left the room.

* * *

A ship had magically disappeared six hours after the meeting.

* * *

Hunk hasn’t been seen for twenty hours since the meeting.

* * *

After twenty-five hours, a video from the security cameras had been shown that Hunk was the one who stole the ship.

* * *

Shiro calling in another meeting after thirty-six hours. This time for Team Voltron and the MFE pilots. Lance, Pidge and Rizavi was the only one missing.

**Author's Note:**

> bro there is deadass two other James x hunk fics on ao3 and I had to write one
> 
> Tumblr: Thesunshine-hunk


End file.
